Itachi's Sunset
by Artica Storms
Summary: One Shot.


1Itachi watched her. She was pissed, she could not beat him, no one ever would, why would she think that she could do it? But she was doing a pretty good job at staying alive, avoiding all attacks even the genjutsu ones. The scythe that she carried was almost as dangerous as Hidan's. She some how was only looking at his feet and judging his attacks by that. She had great potential to be an Akatsuki member.

She wiped some blood that was dripping from the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand and stared at him.

"Are you done with these childish games?" He asked her with a quiet voice.

"If they are so childish, why don't you flee or kill me?" She asked with a calm voice.

She seemed to be looking right at him, yet he knew she was looking past him, with great difficulty.

"Itachi-" She started.

"Akuma. Give up." He took a step to her. She encouraged him back, by taking a step herself, to him. "You bring this upon yourself then."

"I know. But there is nothing better than coming face to face with you." She wasn't quiet about her words, she was daring him.

He gave her a curious look but she never replied only smiled at him and licked her lips seductively.

Should she even try to look in his eyes, for what, she would be risking her life to something that he might not even see. He was a guy after all. She had no idea how good his eye sight was. She rested her scythe, with it wrapped around her neck, she could easily behead herself if she let the weight rest on there. She sighed loud enough so he could hear her boredom.

"What do you want to do now?" they were both tired.

"You." Simply said.

Itachi was taken aback by this, and he visibly shown it.

"Did I not make my self clear enough?" She smiled at him. A gentle breeze stirred her hair and her clock. He could see the random purple and red that was in her hair. Her cloak slightly moved with the wind.

He looked down to calm his thoughts.

She smiled at him and threw her scythe at him. He moved his head slightly to the right to avoid any contact with it. Her smile grew as she stepped closer. Daring him to make any move, allowing perfect accessibility to kill her.

But he didn't move, not even when she stood a breath away from him. He could smell her sweet perfume, he could almost taste it on his tongue. He stood completely still barely breathing. Even with his eyes down cast he could not get her out of his sight. Her breast were slowing moving with her breathing. He turned away when she took a deep breath in.

"So the almighty Itachi has a weakness I see." She stepped away from him to get her weapon. "With every great man there is always one weakness, and yours is me." He felt the tip of the scythe on the back of his neck. He tensed up and he felt to move around his neck, forcing him to step backwards until he ran into her. Her soft body colliding with his hard one.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked her.

"Because it's the only way to beat you." She whispered softly in his ear. He could feel her warm breath on his ear and her tongue as it traced the outside of his ear.

He tensed when she didn't move. Those words echoed loudly in his head. 'It's the only way to beat you.'

Her hands moved around to his chest and rested there. He still did not move. He looked ahead as if that would make everything disappear, including what was happening to him inside. Everything felt like it was is knots that only got tighter and tighter the more he tried to ignore them.

"I know how your feeling, and if you just admit defeat..." She had turned her head to him. " I know you want me, I can see it." She stepped in front of him. She had removed her cloak and loosened her shirt somewhat. He was forced to stare no matter how hard he tried to look away. Her facial features had not changed, she still was determined, and pissed. He looked up, as if searching for a sign of some kind and then looked back at her. She still didn't think he was safe and looked past him.

That made him smile. "Are you still afraid of what would happen if you looked at me? After all you did earlier?"

"Can't trust a man that has tried to kill me before." she shrugged and threw her head back and laughed, "Maybe if you admit defeat I shall trust you." when she looked back down he was in front of her. She grew serious and lost her smile.

"I never lose, so I can guarantee that it is you that will be defeated."

"So you, finally want to play my way." She loosened her shirt more until she took her shoulders out and it fell.

He could find no where else to look. Her breasts were right in his line of sight no matter where he looked. He slowly unzipped his cloak and felt her intense gaze on him, on his body. He saw it was hard to stay where she was. He knew she wanted to touch him, rub her hand down his chest, he did that to himself just to tease her.

Her lips turned into an evil smile as she watched his hand travel down his hard chest. Her hands ran down her sides to the hem of her skirt where she gently pulled it down, letting it pool at her feet. She saw the surprise on his face when he saw she was wearing nothing at all now. Now it was her turn to tease. She ran her hand over her breast and up to her neck. Her hand was stopped, however, half way up. His hand covered hers when she looked down. She let her hand drop to her side and felt his hand travel back down. In between her breasts to her hip. Her hands pushed his cloak off. She played with the necklace for a few seconds before her hands got busy trying to take off the rest of this clothes.

Her hands felt like rose petals against his skin. He wanted more. More from her. More from this. He closed his eyes and let his body think for him. Her lips traveled everywhere they could reach. Her breath felt cold against his hot skin. Her fingers felt like ice as they traveled lower. His body felt as if he had jumped in a cold lake when her fingers wrapped around his crock. He had to grabbed her shoulders to make her stop. He wanted her. He wanted to be _inside_ her

He shoved her back hard. But he was only a few steps behind her when she hit the tree. His lips left a hot desire in the pit of her stomach as he kissed her. His kiss melted every thing away except the lust that she felt for him.

She pushed him away and tackled him, forcing him to the ground. She tried to straddle him, but he was quicker and forced her to the bottom. His put both her hands above her head and held them there with one, while he laid kisses along her body. Her leg lifted to feel the firmness of his butt and smiled. She always new that he hid great things in that cloak.

He shifted his weight to get more comfortable and entered her. She took in a sharp breath and pushed her hands against his so she could touch his skin, but his weight refused to let her do her wishes.

The sun was quickly setting, bright reds and dark purples colored the sky, but they could care less about the beauty of it.

Itachi's body was on fire, heat was pulsating from him, making him sweat as he moved.

Akuma caught on to his movements quickly, and their rhythm was one in a short while. Akuma's moans caught his ears, making him move faster to hear her moan louder.

He looked at her lips, so soft, just like the rest of her body, they said his name, they dared him to play this game. He could no longer resist. "Say my name Akuma." He whispered in her ear. "I want hear it." She was silent, enjoying herself.

"Itachi."

She moaned that to him, letting him know how much pleasure she was getting from him. She arched her back to get closer to him, pushing him deeper into her.

He could see stars, even when his eyes were closed. The pleasure coming from his body was so intense he could not think of anything at all, just cries of pleasure from the woman under him, letting him know she was where he was at right now.

"Akuma, we should do this again sometime." He was zipping up his cloak and watched her grab her scythe.

"How many times will you let yourself lose?"

He turned he head angrily away. With no reply for a while. He looked up, stars dotted the sky with the fading sunset. "Next time, I'll just kill you." He vanished without another word.

"Next time, I won't be so easy."

The End.

© Artica Storms


End file.
